


Szkice w cieniach

by Wirka



Series: Cienie [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PostWar
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: Tekst powstał na Bingo 2014 na Gospodzie, pod prompt 21: eliksir zmienia coś w postaci. Jest jednak powiązany z pewną Cienistą serią [dla tych, którzy się doszukają].
Series: Cienie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Szkice w cieniach

**Author's Note:**

> 3 część mojej Cienistej serii, napisana po latach i też całe lata temu. Kto wie, może kiedyś jeszcze coś powstanie?
> 
> Niebetowane, powojenne, angstowe, jak prawie wszystko co piszę.

Szorstki papier przyjemnie drażnił jego dłoń. Powolnymi ruchami rozcierał naniesioną na arkusz warstwę grafitu, który wnikał w powierzchnię, tworząc przeciągłe cienie. Wyjątkowa bladość skóry dłoni mężczyzny kontrastowała z czernią rozległych plam. W swoisty sposób barwy te przenikały się na opuszkach palców, przez co sprawiały wrażenie, jakby były pokryte kością słoniową zamiast skóry.

W głębokiej ciszy jedynymi odgłosami były rozlegające się raz po raz dźwięki ocieranego o papier ołówka oraz głęboki, miarowy oddech. Ten spokój zdawał się wypływać ze skupionego oblicza i otaczać przygarbioną sylwetkę. Mężczyzna lubił ciszę, a jako jeden z niewielu, potrafił prawdziwie ją docenić. Wszelki hałas zawsze go irytował. Odkąd utracił zdolność mowy, jego słuch wyczulił się na nawet najmniejsze szmery i choć dzięki temu rozsmakował się w muzyce klasycznej - szczególnie twórczości Beethovena - nadal preferował ciszę. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy tworzył. Tylko idealny spokój i harmonia pozwalały mu osiągnąć maksymalne skupienie podczas pracy.

Tego poranka dzienne światło nie miało wstępu do pracowni. Ciężkie, grube kotary sięgające od sufitu do podłogi skutecznie ukrywały istnienie wielkiej, szklanej tafli stanowiącej jedną ze ścian. Działo się tak zawsze wtedy, kiedy mężczyzna chciał rysować. Nie potrafił tworzyć inaczej, jak tylko przy świetle setek świec unoszących się w powietrzu.  
Drzwi za jego plecami były zamknięte, ale mężczyzna nie musiał ich zakluczyć. Rodzina, z którą mieszkał od kilku lat, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie należy mu przeszkadzać. Szanowali jego prywatność i nie naruszali terenu lewego skrzydła posiadłości, które zarezerwował dla siebie.

Spojrzał na rysunek wyjątkowo krytycznie. Na powierzchni papieru sieć skomplikowanych linii i cieni tworzyła ludzkie oblicze. Artysta był jednak niezadowolony z efektu. Wiele razy usiłował odtworzyć tę konkretna twarz, wciąż jednak czegoś w niej brakowało. Tym bardziej frustrujący był fakt, że mężczyzna doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co z tym rysunkiem jest nie tak. Oczy sportretowanego młodzieńca nieodmiennie pozostawały martwe.

Poirytowany czarodziej zniszczył arkusz i wyszedł z pracowni. Podjął decyzje. Musi go znowu zobaczyć! Przypomnieć sobie światło w zielonych oczach. Wreszcie będzie mógł dokończyć swoje prace. Może wtedy zazna spokoju.

-.-

Powrót do swojego dawnego domu był trudnym przeżyciem. Unikał tego miejsca, jak tylko mógł. Nie chciał mieć do czynienia z magicznym społeczeństwem. Niemal całkowicie wyrzekł się magii. Przyzwyczaił się do życia wśród mugoli. Tym razem potrzebował jednak czegoś, co mógł znaleźć tylko w pracowni opuszczonej posiadłości.

Zatrzymał się przed przed progiem, odczekał chwilę, zbierając się na odwagę. Wreszcie nacisnął klamkę, która ustąpiła dzięki zaklęciom ustawionym na jego magiczną sygnaturę. Zaduch był wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. Każdym krokiem wzniecał w powietrze chmury kurzu. Widząc leżące tu i ówdzie porzucone przedmioty, nie mógł powstrzymać fali wspomnień.

Wyjątkowo złych wspomnień z ostatnich dni wojny.

-.-

Właściwie mógł spodziewać się tego, że Voldemort odkryje jego zdradę, oczekiwał tego niemal każdego dnia. Nigdy jednak nie przypuszczałby, iż do ostatecznego upadku lorda doprowadzą mugole. To właśnie niemagiczni ludzie okazali się silniejsi i wytrwalsi w walce. W swej ogromnej pysze i zaślepieniu Voldemort nie wziął pod uwagę jednej, zasadniczej cechy, charakteryzującej każdego człowieka. Ludzie zrobią wszystko, aby przetrwać. A mugole mieli coś, czego Tom nie posiadał – niewyczerpane źródło armatniego mięsa, tysiące żołnierzy gotowych oddać swe życia, których po śmierci błyskawicznie zastępowali kolejni i następni.

Szpieg obserwował większość działań wojennych z boku. Jako wyjątkowo cennego sojusznika obydwie strony starały się trzymać go z dala od pola bitew. To dawało mu możliwość dość obiektywnej oceny wydarzeń ostatnich tygodni konfliktu. Mimo tego koniec zaskoczył go tak samo jak wszystkich. Ostatni dzień spędził na pierwszej linii frontu, u boku ludzi, dla których przez tyle lat narażał swoje życie. W chaosie, jaki tamtego wieczoru ogarnął niemal cały kraj, działo się wiele rzeczy, których do tej pory nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Wielu czarodziejów zniknęło, a inni odnaleźli się w dziwnych okolicznościach.

On sam jeszcze tej samej nocy opuścił kontynent, udając się na obcy ląd w poszukiwaniu upragnionego wytchnienia. Ostatnia bitwa naznaczyła go nieodwracalnie. Czuł jednak, że utrata zdolności mowy i kolekcja nowych blizn stanowiły całkiem rozsądną cenę za uciszenie Bellatrix na wieczność. Poświęcał się więc pracy, doceniając luksus anonimowości w kalifornijskich tłumach. Ostatnie miejsce, gdzie ktoś mógłby go szukać.

Największą jednak zagadką było zniknięcie Harry’ego Pottera. Nikt nie wiedział, co się z nim stało. Jedni mówili, że jednak umarł, inni, iż uciekł z pola bitwy, uznawszy, że dopełnił swoich obowiązków.

Severus mógł być jedynym żyjącym człowiekiem, który dokładnie wiedział, co stało się ze Złotym Chłopcem Dumbledore'a. A prawda ta była tak okrutna, że wolałaby o niej zapomnieć. Nie zamierzał też dzielić się wspomnieniami ostatniej bitwy z żadną żywą istotą. Wypełnił zadanie, które mu powierzono, jednocześnie tracąc ostatnią rzecz, która utrzymywała go przy życiu.

Dlaczego więc wciąż oddychał? Sam nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Coś trzymało go wciąż na ziemi, w tym dziwnym stanie zawieszenia. Ledwie żywy duch, skarbnica wiedzy, która nigdy nie miała zostać opowiedziana. Wielokrotnie planował zakończenie swojej męki. Za każdym razem jednak czuł, że nie zasłużył na wytchnienie. Może właśnie na tym to wszystko polegało? Może ta separacja, samotność, życie bez żadnego celu było karą - wciąż niewspółmierną do wszystkich jego win?

Severus, gdyby mógł, zaśmiałby się szyderczo. Nie pozbył się upiornych wspomnień, ale nie przeszkadzały mu one w odkurzeniu swojej pracowni. Znalazł to, czego potrzebował. Pamiętał, jak go przygotowali, choć nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, do czego właściwie miał posłużyć. Czy nie chodziło o jakiś dziwny plan z wieloma Potterami dla ochrony? Nie... wtedy wciąż uważali go za zdrajcę.

To właściwie i tak nie miało znaczenia. Ważne, że znalazł eliksir. Teraz potrzebował jeszcze tylko jednej rzeczy.

Wszedł na piętro. Wiedział, że to znajdzie, nie ważne ile zajmą mu poszukiwania. Niczego przecież nie ruszał, odkąd odszedł. Nie miał skrzata domowego, który mógłby coś przestawić. Właściwie nikt oprócz niego nie wiedział nawet o tym miejscu... Nikt pośród żywych.

Otworzył drzwi sypialni. Nie chciał znów oglądać tego miejsca. Rozrzuconych na krześle szat, których Harry nie zdążył posprzątać. Na wpół zaciągniętych kotar w okropnym, szkarłatnym odcieniu. Prezentów się nie wyrzuca - przypominał mu dzieciak, za każdym razem gdy Severus miał ochotę je spalić.

Przeszedł szybko przez sypialnię do przylegającej do niej łazienki. Chciał opuścić to miejsce jak najprędzej. Na jednej z dwóch umywalek spoczywała mała, ładna szczotka z rączką z kości słoniowej. Harry lubił przeczesywać nią włosy, odkąd Severus niemal siłą zmusił go do ich zapuszczenia. Mężczyzna ujął ostrożnie ten przedmiot, jakby bał się, że zaraz rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Szczotka jednak nie zniknęła, czuł jej chłodną, gładką powierzchnię w dłoni. Obrócił się i, tracąc nad sobą panowanie, wybiegł z posiadłości.

To miejsce było nawiedzone. Nie przez duchy, ale przez wspomnienia, których Severus nie chciał pamiętać.

-.-

W drodze wyjątku odsunął ciężkie kotary. Przygotował nową kartę papieru, zaostrzone grafity i kredę. Naprzeciw blatu ustawił duże lustro. Był gotów. Drżącą ręką odkorkował fiolkę, wrzucił do niej zdjęty ze szczotki włos i wypił eliksir. Po chwili zacisnął obie dłonie kurczowo na krawędzi biurka, czując jak jego ciało się kurczy w pewnych miejscach, a w innych wygina.

Przygarbiony posiwiały mężczyzny nagle odmłodniał o całe dekady. Jego włosy pociemniały, twarz stała się mniej pociągła, a dłonie wyraźnie się skróciły. Ale najważniejsze były oczy. Jego zielone oczy, które po tylu latach, były martwe w wspomnieniach mężczyzny. Teraz widział je wyraźnie i wiedział, że to oczy Harry'ego, te za którymi tęsknił, których od dawna nie potrafił już sobie przypomnieć.

Ale coś było nie tak. Severus wstał zza blatu i pochylił się nad lustrem, tak blisko, jak tylko mógł. Nie, to przecież niemożliwe! Eliksir powinien go zmienić, powinien stać się Harrym, tak działał. Nie mógł się przeterminować, Snape był tego pewien. To jednak wciąż nie były te oczy, coś się nie zgadzało. Przyjrzał się dokładniej. Kształt ten sam, kolor tak samo intensywny. Identyczne brwi i rzęsy. Miał nawet podobne cienie wokół powiek i niewielkie, ledwie widoczne zmarszczki w kącikach. Na Salazara, widział nawet tę cholerną bliznę na swoim czole!

Severus poczuł jak ogarnia go gniew. Chwycił blat biurka i rzucił nim w ścianę. Grafity połamały się i rozprysły po całym pokoju. Spojrzał w lustro, ale wciąż widział to samo. Zielone oczy, które mimo podobieństwa nie były oczami Harry'ego i upiorny, niepasujący do tej twarzy uśmiech. Zacisnął dłoń. Odbicie w lustrze zdawało się z niego drwić.  
Uderzył w nie, raz i drugi, nie bacząc na krew spływającą mu po rękach. Chciał zmazać ten uśmiech, zniszczyć tą obrzydliwą parodię, która nie była Harrym. Opadł ciężko na ziemię, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Wiedział. Rozumiał już, co było nie tak, co sprawiło, że nie mógł znieść spojrzenia swych odmienionych oczu.

Eliksir mógł zmienić ich kształt. Mógł też nadać im inną barwę. Ale było coś, na co eliksir wielosokowy nie miał wpływu.

Czarne czy zielone, oczy Severusa pozostały puste.


End file.
